


Adventurer

by napkinz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, but i had an idea :), dan's immortal and grim is his guardian, i threw dan's wife in there as a god. it's rlly on the down low tho. u barely notice., mans had no tag rip to me ig, not sure how else to tag or if i'll continue this but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napkinz/pseuds/napkinz
Summary: He’d been floating in the darkness for a long time. He didn’t know if there had been a before, but he knew it was dark, it was slowly getting colder and colder...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), we'll see about platonic ones?
Comments: 2





	Adventurer

**Author's Note:**

> very short, idk if i'll continue this (hopefully i will, unlike my,, other [mc]yt works), but ahaha... imagine writing for youtubers that nobody talks about anymore... couldn't be me... (it's me.)
> 
> tags are wack because dantdm & his characters and family don't have tags. :sighs: i'm in physical pain. it's almost midnight. send help.

He was surrounded by darkness. How he got here, he couldn’t tell you. He wouldn’t even be able to tell you if he woke up here, or this was simply his home, or if he knew what in the universe was going on. Everything felt blurred anyways, and if he did remember anything, it would come out like a dream that made sense while you were in it, but when you woke up you just felt stupid for thinking it felt real.

He’d been floating in the darkness for a long time. He didn’t know if there had been a before, but he knew it was dark, it was slowly getting colder and colder, and there was a dog made of bones swimming over to him through the thin, dark air surrounding them.

After what felt like an eternity, the dog had floated up to his hand and nudged it.

“Hey,” he said, smiling at the skeletal dog. A familiar accent rolled off his tongue. “What are you doing out here, buddy?”

The dog barked at him. It wagged its tail excitedly.

“A guardian, huh?” The man laughed. “In this deserted place?”

The dog barked again.

Humming, the man floated around in a circle. “What do you do around here? Are you waiting on something?”

“We were waiting for you,” a feminine voice rang out into the void. The man, surprisingly, was not startled by it. It felt… normal. Natural.

“Me? Why?” He asked. He hummed once more. “How did I even get here?”

The voice laughed. Soft, inviting, kind. “I’m afraid I cannot tell you that, quite yet. You’ll know eventually, dear.”

“Oh.” He looked back to the dog, patting it on the top of its head. “Alrighty then.”

A peaceful, graceful silence filled the void once again.

“I’ll have to tell you this, though,” The voice said.

“Hm?”

“You’re not supposed to be here for long. We’re not sure what it could do to you. You weren’t born here, you’re supposed to explore the universe. Many of them, actually… What I’m saying is you need to go,” They say.

The man looked around again. “How do I go? Where do I go?”

“Believe,” they spoke. “Think about solidity beneath your feet, holding you stable to the world. Think about the smell of fresh air, trees, and grass. Think about the sounds of nature around you. Believe you are there, picture it in your mind, and you’ll be there.”

“Huh,” The man closed his eyes. He started thinking. “Sorry for asking so many questions, by the way, but how does that make any sense? How does it work?”

The voice chuckled. “You’re fine, sweetheart. It’s okay to ask questions. You’re a curious soul, dear,” they begin. A warm, reassuring hand lays on the man’s shoulder. “You were made to be an adventurer. You were made to go out into worlds and explore, find friends, experience things. This place, the void between mortal and immortal, isn’t for you. You’re not meant for a lonely existence, here.

“You need to be our start to bravery, you need to be our little adventurer. For me, for Grim, yes?”

He exhaled shakily, cracking an eye open to look down to the guardian hovering at his feet. He noticed the nametag around the dog’s neck, spelling out “GRIM.” He closed his eye. “What if I let you down? What if I’m not good enough? What if I screw this up?”

“You’ll be alright. I know you will. You’re our knight in shining armor, Dan, you can do this. You have to believe in yourself to make something come true. Put it into the universe and it will happen in time. Give yourself time to become what you’re destined to be.”

He sighed. “Okay. I can do this.”

He could hear the beam in the voice. “That’s the spirit! Go on, Dan, you got this! Don’t let us, or yourself, down.”

He smiled, nodding his head, and believed.


End file.
